The invention concerns an internal-combustion engine, the engine comprising an engine housing having a first wall delimiting a first combustion chamber, a first connecting rod having a first piston and a second connecting rod having a second piston. The pistons also delimit the first combustion chamber The first wall defines at least a section of a torus, and the pistons are guided along a curved path defined by that section of the torus.
It is the underlying purpose of the invention to provide a combustion engine, which is compact and simple in construction.